The present invention relates generally to aircraft repair tools, and more specifically to a tool head for removing hinge pins.
Hinge pins are commonly used on aircraft to pivotably attach flight controls, landing gear surfaces and other aircraft components. Removal of the hinge pins is required for aircraft maintenance. A present method of removing hinge pins uses a pair of Vice Grips.RTM. and a hammer. The grips are locked onto a hinge pin, then struck with the hammer until the pin is removed. Although effective, this method accelerates wear, breakage and subsequent tool replacement. There is, therefore, a need for an improved tool and method for removing hinge pins.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved tool and method for removing hinge pins.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the chance of injury to personnel that exists in the hammer/Vice Grip.RTM. method.
It is a further object of the present invention to replace the separate hammer and Vice Grip.RTM. with a single tool.
A feature of the present invention is that the tool head is removable to allow use of other tool heads on the same handle apparatus.
An advantage of the present invention is that the removed hinge pins are not marred or damaged during removal.